Come Morning
by Emerin
Summary: Come morning, we might know what to do. Come morning, we'll be able to see things through. Come morning, everything will be what its meant to be. Let our hearts rise with the sun, don't deny whats between you and me.xSLASH DracoHarry x


Hullo gentle readers!

As you probably well know, I'm inclined to put out lots of angst, but then a nice fluff to make it all better. So here's the fluff...well..not EXACTLY "fluff" persay, but a nice pretty ending. I took inspiration from , you guessed it, a YouTube AMV i watched. Granted, the AMV was of Hikaru no Go... Oh well. Inspiration is weird like that. Anyways, the beginning is from the song "Closer" by Better Than Ezra. The rest is from my own lyrical mind. Keep your panties on ladies and gents, there's plenty of Emerin to go round :grins:

ahem

anywho. The POV changes with each paragraph. It was originally in red and gray, but seeing as FF DOT net is lame and doesn't DO color, I improvised.Harry's in **bold**.Draco's regular cause he's special like that.In any case, enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

**In the morning, light was breaking,slowly moving across the bed. He gets up without her waking, to the voices in his head.Through the shadows in the hallway, to the room they painted blue.On the inside he isn't fine;at a loss for what to do.Until he opens up his eyes--**

And he knows his life is changing;its never easy to let things go.For the first time he is more as the boy inside him grows. And he wonders at the sight of the joy that they had found and prays to the morning that his screams would give sound--

**He is staring out the window, as her voice filters in and out. The coffee is cold and bitter and she's creasing her brow with doubt. A hand lingers too long and a whisper full of dread. She knows what he's going to say but turns away instead--**

He is moving through the castle, blankets of soft snow outside. Things seem all too quiet, betraying the chaos that lies;In the wake of his footsteps and in the corners of his mind. All too soon the tears are falling and he doesn't have the will to hide--

**The clothes, they lay scattered round the room they once shared. She's screaming and crying and some part of himyearns to still care. But the pressure is too heavy and his heart too torn. Something had to give, to break, like the vows they had sworn--**

Inside the loneliness of the fate he has claimed, he somehow finds redemption for the mistakes he has made. The man, once a Boy, shines in his once dark world. Giving light and forgiveness and love, despite the obligations to that girl--

**And he is running, turning his back on the life he tried to make. Things were never easy, but forcing love felt like defying Fate. So he hurries through the drifts of snow; white flakes falling like petals and an urge to know. To confirm, to fall, toconfess, to weep,into the arms of his former foe--**

The day is looking dreary to his bleak and listless mind. Whimpers of nonsense echo in the silence of the truth he was trying to find. Never did he notice the frantic footfalls closing in on his door. But the bang broke his reverie and he stared at the man who was the cause for his heart feeling torn--

**Grey eyes held his own, making them silverwas a fear he didn't think was supposed to be shown. Tendrils of blonde and confusion covered his pale face and he ran only to drop to his knees and the top of the porcelain hand he did taste--**

Diamond tears slid down his jaw as he held perfectly still. Too long had he denied and pushed and isolated to let those lips just kill. But how he wanted them and let himself hear the words they sobbed. And as he fell to the floor besides him, he let his heart do one last throb--

**A firm hand, a fierce hug and a pink mouth was consuming him whole. Stars danced round his head like faeries and he finally felt he could let go and melt into thisbeautiful soul. He wept openly into an already weeping chest as arms held him desperately close. Promises of almost forevers and tomorrows and just nows being the thing he'd ached for most--**

Be it a dream or his most pasionate prayer come true, he didn't question the man lying on the ground with him in his room. Lips brushed affections without uttering asingle word, and he sank into that warm body and light and flushed as he heard--

**"I left her, for good this time. I couldn't stand lying to her or you or this heart of mine. I know I said our love had to die, but I take it back and I want to try. A life with you and full of love is all I need. So here I am, crying, to you I plead. My life is yours, and I want you to know that this much had always been true; There's only been oneloveof my life, and that, Draco, is _you_."**

In the morning, light was slowly moving across the bed. It enveloped them both and into their worlds of darkness it spread. Like a fire it burned inside their lonely hearts, waking dead memories and warming cold parts. He tackled the man, his love, his only,to the floor and showered his handsome face with kisses and tears. For his knew that his Fate was no longer in bitter loneliness and damned longing, but forever and tomorrow, right here.


End file.
